Please Remember Me
by I-write-fanfics-not-tragadies
Summary: So this is my take on the ending of "The Time of the Doctor" if River was included. Enjoy!


So this is my take on the ending of "The Time of the Doctor" if River was included. Enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters or concepts of Doctor Who.

* * *

Please Remember Me

Clara carefully took a step into the TARIDS, pushing the door to the side as she listened to the quiet sobs coming from the dimly lit console room.

"Shhh. Darling it's alright."

"No. No it's not alright. Sweetie I don't want you to go."

Leaning against the wall, Clara watched the Doctor attempt at soothing his wife. Her heart broke as he held River close, whispering something to her that triggered a small laugh and a deep sigh.

"Ugh. I'm a mess. Forgive me sweetie."

The Doctor placed a hand under River's chin, tilting it back to make eye contact with her.

"You are my mess."

Clara turned away as the Doctor leaned in to kiss River, "Best to give them some privacy, I suppose."

But the sweet moment was interrupted as the Doctor grunted in pain, grabbing his side as he leaned into the console for support, pushing a lever that sent the TARDIS into take off.

Smiling at River, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Gah… It's okay…not much longer now."

Clara couldn't take watching the Doctor suffer any longer. Rushing towards the console, Clara panicked, "Doctor! Doctor, what's wrong?"

Stepping away from the Doctor, River whipped away a few stray tears and gave the girl a sympathetic smile. "He's regenerating dear."

"I don't understand…he's already changed…he's back to normal…right?"

The Doctor adjusted his posture, "Oh no Clara, it's just getting started…taking a bit longer, and a tad bit cruel if I do say so myself." The joy in his voice changed as he moved towards Clara. "It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror. Any moment now... He's a-comin'."

"Who's coming? River, what is he saying?"

The Doctor's wife sighed, "The Doctor."

Clara turned back to the Doctor interjecting. "You. You are the Doctor."

"Yep, and I always will be. " The Doctor held a glowing hand up, turning it back and forth. "But times change, and so must I." The Doctor's attention moved from Clara to a giggling little girl with red hair. His eyes following the child as she ran past him, her red mitten gliding against the railing as she dashed up the stairs. His eyes watered at the beautiful sight of the TARDIS walls plastered with drawings of "the raggedy man and his blue box".

River followed her husband's gaze. "Sweetie….What do you see?"

"Amelia." His hearts leaping as he spoke her name.

Clara looked towards River, noticing the joy and pain that spread itself across her face. "Who's Amelia?"

"He's remembering..." whispered River, grabbing a hold of Clara's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The first face this face saw." The Doctor grinned like a mad man as his gaze followed the child. Slowly coming to a stop, the Doctor gazed down at his hands. "We all change… When you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives, and that's okay, that's good, you gotta keep moving, so long as you remember all people that you used to be…. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

Clara and River stood silent as the Doctor looked towards the stairs. His expression was overwhelming to read as he watched a familiar faces make her way to him. His Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, stopped in front of the Doctor with a mirrored grin reflected on her face.

The Doctor thought his hearts would stop as she spoke. "Raggedy man..." Her voice sounding just as he remembered it. Whether it was his imagination or not, the Doctor didn't care, as Amy reached towards his cheek, holding it in the palm of her hand. The Doctor reached forward, doing just the same,realizing that he was ready. Amy looked into his eyes, as if signaling that everything was going to be alright, and smiled "Goodnight."

River and Clara stood in silence as they watched the Doctor reach towards his bow tie and slowly untie it, letting it fall to the ground in front of him.

River remained a statue as Clara ran forward towards the Doctor, "No, no!"

"Hey." The Doctor reached a hand out to touch Clara's.

"Please don't change. " Begged Clara, jumping back as the Doctor burst into a sudden golden flame.

In the Doctor's place stood a man with an older face, gasping as he shouted "Kidneys! I've got new kidneys...I don't like the color."

"Of your kidneys?" Clara questioned, wide eyed by what had just taken place in front of her.

At that comment, the TARDIS lurched, throwing her passengers off balance.

"What's happening?"

"We're probably crashing… Oh!"

River was thrown out of her statue like state, "Crashing?"

"Into what?" Clara panicked.

The Doctor frantically dashed around the consul, pressing and flipping random switches at the hopes that something might work. "Stay calm! ...Just one question: Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?"

Ducking her head to avoid flying sparks, River shouted over the noise. "Doctor, use the stabilizers!"

"The what?"

"The blue switches!" The Doctors continued confusion sent River into a frustrated rampage. "Must I do everything myself? For God's sake, you would think that a Time Lord would at least store how to pilot a TARDIS in their permanent memory! But no, you've got to be stubborn as all hell!" Slamming her fist down onto the blue stabilizer switches, she sighed "There, much better."

Adjusting his suit, the Doctor stepped forward, "Thank you madam. I apologize, but I don't believe we've met."

At that, River swiped her palm across the Doctor's cheek. His face recoiling back to its previous position, revealing signs of shock.

"River!"Clara gasped.

"I don't suppose I deserved that?"

River remained silent, fighting back tears, as she held a stone cold glare. When she could no longer contain composer, she turned on her heel, exiting the consul room and straight to her bedroom.

At River's departure, the Doctor looked towards Clara. "Have I done something wrong?"

Locking eyes with the new face Clara whispered "You've forgotten."

* * *

Hello! So I am leaving this open ended because I am not really sure where I plan to go with this yet. Please leave your comments in the review section, it will be greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
